Generally, examples of measuring devices for observing internal structures include an X-ray CT (X-ray Computer Tomography), an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging), and a TEM (Transmittance Electron Microscope). Nowadays, a technology, in which a plurality of two-dimensional sectional image data of a target obtained by one of such measuring devices are processed to enable a three-dimensional structure of the target to be observed, has been proposed (Non-patent document 1).
Since a two-dimensional image display such as a CRT display should be used as a device for displaying the thus obtained three-dimensional structure, however, the image actually observed is a two-dimensional image even if the display shows the three-dimensional structure.
Besides, since the three-dimensional structure obtained by processing the two-dimensional cross sectional image data is composed only of surface data of the three-dimensional object (the target), cross-sectional surfaces obtained by cutting the three-dimensional image along a given cross section must be shown only by their outlines, that is, the three-dimensional image displayed can not have normal cross-sectional surfaces.
Moreover, it is impossible to record such three-dimensional structure in a three-dimensional display medium for the purpose of distribution and the like.
[Patent document 1]
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-109362
[Patent document 2]
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-204796
[Patent document 3]
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-264839
[Patent document 4]
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2002-72837
[Patent document 5]
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. S52(1977)-4855
[Patent document 6]
Japanese patent No. 2,884,646
[Patent document 7]
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H06(1994)-266274
[Patent document 8]
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H07 (1995)-261649
[Patent document 9]
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-318578
[Non-patent document 1]
Phys. Rev. Lett., 84, pp. 518-521, 2000
[Non-patent document 2]
“3D Image Conference '99” collected lecture articles CD-ROM (Jun. 30 to Jul. 1, 1999 Kogakuin university Shinjyuku campus), “Image type binary CGH by EB printing (3) —Improvement of stereoscopic effect by hidden surface removal and shading—”
[Non-patent document 3]
J. Optical Society of America, A/Vol.1 (6), (1984), pp. 612-619
[Non-patent document 4]
“Functional materials” 2002 October issue (Vol. 22, No. 10), pp. 11-19
[Non-patent document 5]
“Phisics Sampler 22. Holography” written by Junpei Tsujiuchi pp. 33-36 (issued by Shokabo Publishing Co., Ltd. (Nov. 5, 1997)
[Non-patent document 6]
The 20th image conference collected papers pp. 323-326 (1989)
[Non-patent document 7]
The 21st image conference collected papers pp. 243-246 (1990)
[Non-patent document 8]
The 23rd image conference collected papers pp. 317-320 (1992)